We Are On The Dawn Treader
by Sharingan000
Summary: Sequel to 'My True Home'. Caspian, Bella, young four year old Elyian, Brady and Collin are all aboard the Dawn Treader in search of the Seven Lords of Telmar. Along the way, Lucy, Edmund, and their cousin Eustace are found swimming in the ocean.
1. Chapter 1

**We Are On The Dawn Treader**

 **Summary:** Sequel to 'My True Home'. Caspian, Bella, young four year old Elyian, Embry, Clarabelle, Brady and Collin are all aboard the Dawn Treader in search of the Seven Lords of Telmar. Along the way, Lucy, Edmund, and their cousin Eustace are found swimming in the ocean.

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or Twilight.**

 **Chapter One:**

Bella's POV

We were all aboard the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia. My husband, Caspian, and my three sons, Brady, Collin, and Elyian. Brady and Collin were adopted, and Elyian was born nine months after Caspian and I married. Brady and Collin told Caspian and I themselves that they did not care if they were our true heirs or not, they loved us like we were their actual parents, and I loved them like my own.

Elyian is the little brother they always wanted. Right now he is three years old and a happy bundle of joy, but also full of mischief. He may be young, but he is sneaky and can grab things without people's knowledge.

Brady and Collin would help take care of him and would play with him, and they even found a place that makes stuffed wolf toys and Collin and Brady found ones that look just like their wolf forms. They would argue on who's wolf form Elyian likes better. The thought makes me laugh.

I feel muscular arms wrap around my waist and I know it's Caspian. I lean my head back to rest on his shoulder.

"What's so funny?" He asked me.

"Just thinking of the time Collin and Brady bought those stuffed wolves and had a long argument on who's wolf form Elyian likes better." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"They are going to confuse him someday, and we're going to have to be the ones to set everything back in order." He said. I turned around and saw him smiling. Just as I was about to say something, I heard the Captain yell out.

"Men overboard!" Caspian and I looked over the side of the ship to see three people.

"Edmund!" A familiar voice cried.

"Lucy?" I whispered.

"Lucy!" Edmund called.

"What's happening?" A new voice cried.

"Eustace, calm down!" Edmund yelled to the new person, who I assume is this Eustace.

"Eustace, swim!" Lucy cried. I watched as Caspian and three other men dive off the boat and swim towards them. I saw Edmund swimming away from them, knowing that he didn't know it was Caspian.

"Lucy, stop. It's me!" Caspian said with a smile.

"Caspian!" Lucy exclaimed in joy. "Edmund, it's Caspian." The Just King finally stopped swimming and I smiled.

"It's alright. You're safe now." Caspian called.

"We're in Narnia?" Edmund asked happily.

"Yes, you're in Narnia." the King called as the men helped them and Eustace.

"I don't want to go! I want to go back to England! I'm going back to England!" the blonde cried boy, fighting the man trying to help him. I don't know who he is, but of course Edmund and Lucy do. I'll just ask them later.

Lucy and Edmund were helped up on the boat and I grabbed towels from a crew man.

As they got on deck, I wrapped a towel around Edmund and ruffled his wet hair.

"Hello Ed, long time no see."

"Bella!" He said happily and hugged me tightly. We pulled apart and walked to where Lucy and Caspian were.

"How in the world did you get here?" Caspian asked the Gentle Queen.

"I have no idea." Lucy giggled.

"Caspian!" Edmund called.

Caspian stopped walking, a large smile on his face as he turned to see the Just King again.

He quickly walked over to us.

"Edmund!" he said, pulling him into a manly hug.

"It's great to see you." Edmund said.

"It's great to see you." he said.

"Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asked.

"No. Not this time." Caspian said, shaking his head.

"I didn't either. Who knows who brought you here? Maybe father did and we didn't know." I answered as the two Pevensies looked at me.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm just glad to be here." Edmund said, the smile not breaking from his freckled face.

We were broken from our talk by the sound of someone screaming and turned to see Eustace rolling around on the deck, Reepicheep crawling over him.

"Now calm down, sir." Reepicheep said.

"Get that thing off me! Get that thing off me!" the blonde cried, tossing him off.

Reepicheep skidded few feet away from the boy, landing in front of us, brushing off his fur.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy cried in joy.

"Oh. Your Majesties." Reepicheep smiled happily at the sight of his Edmund and Lucy, bowing before them.

"Hello, Reep." Edmund said, holding the blanket close to his soaked form.

"The pleasure is all mine." the mouse said, touching the red feather in his ear. "But first, what to do about this hysterical interloper?" he asked gesturing to Eustace.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" the blonde cried as he stood up with a red face, pointing at Reepicheep.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." Reepicheep called over to him making the boy jump back in shock.

"It talked! Did you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!" He said, shocked and scared.

"He always talks." a member of the crew said.

"Actually it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Caspian joked, I lightly smacked his shoulder.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness, I promise you, I will not say it." Reepicheep swore making the King grin.

"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!" The boy, Eustace demanded. He was still complaining as the noble mouse turned back to us.

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" he suggested. I laughed as Edmund looked to be actually considering it, which made Caspian laugh next to me and wrap an arm around my waist.

"Edmund!" Lucy scolded elbowing her brother.

"I demand to know, just where in the blazes I am?" Eustace cried, twirling around to face each person.

"You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's navy." a Minotaur said stepping forward.

Eustace took one look at the Minotaur and fainted; everyone laugh as Caspian removed his arm from around my waist and walked over to the startled Minotaur.

"Was it something I said?" he asked looking to his King with a confused expression.

"See to him, will you?" Caspian said.

"Your Majesty." the Minotaur nodded to him and then picked the blonde haired boy up to bring somewhere to rest.

Caspian ran over to the stairs, and I leaned against the rails of said stairs that he was leaning against.

"Men, behold our castaways, Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant, the High King and Queen of Narnia." he introduced.

Everyone on board bowed before the two young royals, making them smile.

Caspian got down from the step he was on and ordered everyone to continue on with their daily duties.

"Elysian, no, come back here." I heard two voices exclaim and in came my baby boy with two belts. He giggled as I picked him up and set him on my hip, looking at the two belts. All of the crew was laughing at the sight before them.

"Oh dear." I said as Brady and Collin came to a stop in front of us while holding their pants up. Brady didn't have his shirt at all and Collin's shirt was on backwards. "Now, may I ask what is going on here, boys?" I asked.

"Um well, when we were feeding Elysian and all, he got all three of us a little messy and our clothes were covered in stray food and all. But while we were changing our clothes, Elysian found our belts and we were chasing him around trying to get them." Brady said.

"And, well, here we are." Collin said. I sighed and looked at my Elysian who was chewing on the belts.

"Can I have these, please?" Elysian took them out of his mouth and gave them to me. "Thank you." I said kissing his head. I held my hand out, handing the belts back to the boys, "Here, now go back and cover up, you two. You're still indecent." I said, pointing to where their room is.

"Yes mother." They said and walked away while fixing their belts.

"And your shirt is on backwards!" Collin fidgeted with his shirt while they walked out of sight.

"Let's get you into some dry clothes, shall we?" I said to them.

Edmund and Lucy all smiled as Caspian and I led the two to our personal quarters to borrow some clothes to wear. Lord knows that they are freezing in those clothes.

I set Elyian down on the bed and gave him his stuffed wolves to play with while I rifled through my clothing for something for Lucy to wear. Caspian was doing the same, looking through his trunk.

"Is he yours?" She asked as she sat down beside Elyian as he played with her fingers.

"Yes he is, he's mine and Caspian's son." I said as she looked at me with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"You two got married?!" She exclaimed in glee. I showed her my wedding ring and she squealed, looking at the ring. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

The ring was beautiful. It was silver with emerald green colored leaves and gold vines. Inside the ring it was engraved to say ' _With All My Heart'._

"It is, isn't it." I agreed.

"And Collin and Brady?" She asked.

"We adopted the two as our own at our wedding reception." Caspian said, putting his hand on my shoulders. "And their friend, Embry, stayed at the castle with his wife Clarabelle, they are expecting a baby soon."

"Aww." Lucy cooed. I smiled widely.

"Here," I handed her to leggings, boots, tunic, and waistcoat with a belt and boots. "Get changed in the room down the hall, first door on your left." I said. She nodded and left the room.

Caspian handed clothes to Edmund and the two of us left with our Elysian, leaving the two siblings to change.

 **(A/N: There ya have it, folks! One 'My True Home' sequel, up and out.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Caspian's POV

After Edmund and Lucy were changed into some dry Narnian clothing, Bella and I lead the two siblings into the study that held their weapons that belong to the Kings and Queens of old.

"Aslan." Lucy said as she looked at the gold statue of Aslan. "Look, Susan's bow and arrows." Lucy said walking over to where they were displayed in the glass case. I saw Bella smile as the two were in awe at all the things that they missed so much, rocking Elyian on her hip.

"Lucy." I said, drawing her attention. She turned and her face lit up with a bright smile at the objects in my hands in the small box.

"My healing cordial and dagger." She went to take them, but drew her hands back, bashfully and looked up to me. "Oh, may I?" she asked.

"Of course, they're yours." I said, amused at her being shy.

"Peter's sword." Edmund said. I turned to see him admiring said weapon that was also on display.

"Yes." I said while putting the box down as Lucy put on the belt that held her two most precious items. I walked over to where the young King was admiring the sword and picked it up very carefully. "I looked after it as promised." I told him and he it out to him. "Here, hold it if you wish." he said, smiling as I held it.

"No, no, it's yours." He told me. "Peter gave it to you." I could see the sad look on his face as he dwelled on the last time he was here in Narnia.

Then I remembered, "I did save this for you though." I reached into a cabinet and pulled out the silver colored object that was a very useful tool back in the days. Edmund laughed as he saw that it was his torch, or that's what he called it. I've never actually seen a torch look like that. He chuckled as I tossed it to him and he caught it.

"You actually found and kept this?" He asked, fiddling with it. He pushed something, and the powerful light shined in his face.

"Well, it did help us out greatly during the siege." I said to him.

"Careful Ed, mess with a flashlight with a bulb as bright as that one, it'll mess with your vision and you'll go blind." Edmund and Lucy looked at Bella surprised as she stared back at them with mirth clear on her beautiful face.

"You know what a flashlight is?" Edmund asked. Bella nodded sadly.

"I do. Before I returned to Narnia a few days after my eighteenth naming day, I lived on Earth, America to be exact, as you already know. But like I said at the time, I was from the year 2010 and the technology at the time was very advanced. Flashlights was something people took for granted as well as many things that we do today. Everything was bought at stores for expensive prices and people didn't think twice about it when they could've searched for an alternative." Bella said as she brushed away strands of hair from Elyian's eyes.

"Now, enough about what I've been through. There are other matters to attend to." Bella said and we all went to the map room, including the Captain.

"So, what's been happening since we've been gone?" Edmund asked.

"Since you left, the Giants of the North surrendered unconditionally, then we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert. There is peace across all of Narnia." I said, showing the King and Queen the map of Narnia, watching as Edmund looked on in pride and awe.

"Peace?" He asked, surprised and pleased.

"In just three years." Bella said as she set Elyian down on the floor to toddle around.

"And how have you two been besides having Elyian and adopting Brady and Collin as your own?" Lucy asked

"Well, Embry, Bella's brother in all but blood, has found his soulmate in a woman named Clarabelle and they are expecting a child soon." Caspian said, looking in Bella's direction, making her smile.

Drinian, the captain of the Dawn Treader, rolled his eyes at the display.

"Hang on." Edmund said, clearing her throat. I turned to him. "If there are no wars to fight and no one is in trouble, then why are we here?" he asked, becoming serious.

"It's a good question. I've been asking myself the same thing." I said, glancing down at the map.

"So where are we sailing to?" He asked.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters. The Seven Lords of Telmar." I told them pointing to the drawings of seven men behind me. "They fled to the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since."

"So you think something has happened to them?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out." I told him, turning back to the map.

"Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked, pointing at something on the map.

"Uncharted waters." Drinian spoke up. "Things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse." he said.

Lucy turned to her brother, who was smiling in amusement. "Sea serpents?" Edmund asked, not believing it.

"All right, Captain, that's enough of your tall tales." I said, taking a bite out of the apple that was on the table.

Bella's POV

I had finished feeding Elyian and put him down for his nap with Brady by his side who said that he would watch over him while he drew in his sketch pad. I smiled and kissed the top of my sons head and walked out to the deck to see Caspian and Edmund in a friendly duel.

They laughed as they parried each other's blades, the crew watching them, shouting their encouragement to which ever royal. I smiled and shook my head, watching them doing what best friends do, initiate friendly battles for fun and to show off their skills.

The two royals were ducking under the others blades, clashing them together, and swinging them together, eventually their blades found their ways to each other's necks, but no cuts were made, just bright smiles on the two men. They pulled away as the crew applauded.

"You've grown stronger." Caspian said, placing his hand on the Just King's shoulder.

"Seems I have." He said, breathless.

"Alright, back to work!" Drinian called as everyone did just that. I walked to where Edmund had just sat down next to Lucy who was working on sewing an article of clothing.

"Edmund, do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world we'll just...tip off the edge?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry, Lu, we're a long way from there." He said to her younger sister.

"I see you're still talking nonsense, the two of you." someone said. I turned around to see Edmund and Lucy's cousin who I learned to be Eustace.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution." Eustace said, making Edmund roll her eyes. I raised my eyebrow at this boy's behavior and arrogance. I could tell right away that he thinks he knows everything just by the facts in the non-fiction books he reads and the logic that he thinks everything is normal and boring. Talk about Harry Potter Dursley over here.

"As effervescent as ever, I see." Reepicheep said, coming over. "Find your sea legs?" he asked the blonde.

"Never lost them. Simply dealing with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." Eustace said.

"I don't think he has a cute anything." the mouse joked.

"I'll have you know, as soon as we find civilization; I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping." Eustace said, walking off, but wound up bumping into someone taller than him.

"Kidnapping, is it?" Caspian asked, amusement in his tone. "That's funny. I thought we saved your life." he said, smiling.

"You held me against my will!" the blonde accused.

"Ha!" the mouse scoffed.

"Did I?" the King asked, his smile growing.

"In, what I say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there!" the blonde boy continued.

"Excuse me, young man, I'll have you know that that is the king, and my husband you are rudely talking to right now. If you would apologize right now, I won't have my son and my trusted friend here throw you back overboard where we wait till you cry and plead for our forgiveness and beg on your knees once you're back on deck. And I don't think your cousins would like that, well, Lucy wouldn't, I can't speak for Edmund." I said in a sweet innocent tone as Collin walked up by my side, rolling up the sleeves of his tunic to reveal his muscles that could put even the strongest man on the ship to shame. And then the Minotaur that caused Eustace to feint, Ronan, huffed through his nostrils and crossed his arms.

Eustace gulped, visibly paling and scampered off whimpering like a puppy down to the sleeping quarters. Caspian laughed loudly as soon as he was gone and kissed the top of my forehead.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep asked.

"He's just warming up." Edmund said then turned to me. "Bella, thank you so, so, so, so much! You just accomplished the impossible, you shut him up! No one besides our aunt and uncle could do that." I smiled in thanks and mocked a bow.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm here all day." I joked and they all laughed.

"Land ho!" a crewman cried.

 **(A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, SO SORRY that I have not updated any of my stories in forever. I've just been so busy with school work, home work, stage crew for working on the set for Les Miserables school play, taking down the set after the play, catching up on Supernatural, cooking for my dad and brothers while my mom is working in another state for a long while, and thinking about whether I should've go to college and become a Youtuber or join the Air Force for 3-4 years then go to college and do whatever the hell I want if and when I get my degree. Yeah, my life is pretty complicated. But anyway, there you go! New chapter! I swear on the wings of Castiel that I will update as many of my stories as I can.)**


	3. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
